The Will of the Clans
I made my own clans if you guys don't mind, there from rainface wiki which is an rp site. The story starts when she was born so there will be a before allegiances and an after allegiances. :P Before Story Allegiance SilverClan Leader: *Dappledstar - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy: *Quailtalon - a blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, possible father of Rainkit and Hawkkit Medicine Cat: *Cindertail - a gray she-cat with dull blue eyes. Warriors: *Liontail - a light brown tom with yellow eyes. *Axonheart - a lovely black and white she-cat with different colored eyes. Apprentice: Fleetpaw *Snowpelt - a white she-cat with a gray under belly and green eyes. *Pinefur - a brown tabby tom with brownish eyes. Posible father of Moonkit Apprentice Waterpaw Apprentices: *Waterpaw - a gray tabby she-cat with dazzling ice blue eys. *Fleetpaw - a black and gray tom with silverish eyes. Queens: *Mousetail - a brownish she-cat with dazzling green eyes. **Rainkit - a blue-gray she-cat with dazzling green eyes. **Hawkkit - a brown tom with blue eyes. *Agateheart - a silver tabby she-cat with eyes that turn different colors. **Moonkit - a silver tabby tom with green eyes. FeatherClan Leader: *Whitestar - a white tom with blue eyes. Deputy: *Orangefur - a ginger tom with green eyes. Father of Featherkit Medicine Cat: *Ashpelt - a dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks and blue eys. Warriors: *Singingpelt - a white she-cat with yellowish green eyes. *Birdflight - a brown she-cat with orangish eyes. Apprentice Flamepaw *Tabbypelt - a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: *Flamepaw - a ginger she-cat with a flame colored pelt and green eyes. Queens: *Leafheart - a brown she-cat with white tabby stripes. **Featherkit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Elders: *Dustheart - a dark brown tom with dull gray eyes. WildClan Leader: *Blackstar - a jet black tom with red eyes. Posible father of Darkpaw Deputy: *Bloodpelt - a redish brown tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: *Gorseclaw - a silver tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. Apprentice Darkpaw Warriors: *Arrowpelt - a tabby tom with gray eyes. Possible father of Boarkit *Antheart - a white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Darkpaw. Apprentices: *Darkpaw - a white tom with a black head and silver eyes. The only good one besides his mother in WildClan. Queens: *Dansypelt - a black she-cat with black eyes (turns white when she goes to DarkClan). **Boarkit - a dark brown tabby tom with red eyes. RavenClan Leader: *Talonstar - a black tom with white paws and a white muzzle with blue eyes. Deputy: *Tigerpelt - a light brown tabby tom with a torn ear and amber eyes. (creepy, just like Tigerstar, hehe) Father of Berrykit Medicine Cat: *Stormheart - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice Silverheart Warriors: *Cottonheart - a white tom with blue eyes. *Redheart - a redish brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice Hawkpaw Apprentices: *Silverheart - a silver tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes. *Hawkpaw - a cream colored she-cat with brown eyes. Queens: *Runningheart - a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. **Berrykit - a light brown tabby she-cat with silvery eyes. RedClan Leader: *Otterstar - a brown tom with blue-green eyes. Deputy: *Willowheart - a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: *Crookedfoot - a light brown tabby tom with a twisted paw. Warriors: *Sandheart - a pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice Applepaw *Rowanflight - a redish brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Applepaw Apprentices: *Applepaw - a redish brown she-cat with silvery eyes. Unknown father :P Elder: *Honeyglaze - a honey golden she-cat with really light brown eyes. GalaxyClan Leader: *Star - a white and gray she-cat with silvery eyes. Deputy: *Comet - a silver she-cat with ice blue eyes. Medicine Cats (former): *Crystal - a white she-cat with amber eyes. Warriors (former): *Astroid - a white she-cat with peircing green eyes. Apprentices (former): *Morningpaw - a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Queens (former): *Mudheart - a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Elders (former): *Loudpelt - a brown tom that is REALLY loud with blue eyes. DarkClan Leader: *Lemon - a really pale ginger that looks yellow with yellow eyes. (LEMON IS IN EVIL! see here for better clues, i'll make the better clues) Deputy: *Copper - a redish brown tom with peircing red eyes. Medicine Cats (former): *Rising - a slender, pretty, short furred black she-cat with ice blue eyes. Warriors (former and in training): *Silver - a silver and white she-cat with silver eyes. *Fox - a brown and white she-cat with black eyes. *Razor - muscular black and white tabby tom. *Dansyheart - trainy, a black she-cat with black eyes. Apprentices (former and in training): *Dirt - a black and white she-cat, REALLY feared. *Scourge - a back tom with one white paw, feared but not THAT feared. The Tribe of the Running Wind Healer: *Teller of the pointed Stone (Stoneteller) - a gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Possible father of Frost Cave Guards: *Voulture that Sits on Rock (Voulture) - a black and white tom with dull gray eyes. Prey Hunters: *Stars that Speckle the Sky (Star) - a black she-cat with white paws and sharp, long claws. To-bes: *Moon that Shines at Night (Moon) - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kit-Mothers: *Sun that Gleams in Morning (Sun) - a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. **Frost that Clings to Rock (Frost) - a light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Cats Outside the Clans and the Tribe *Ginger - a dark ginger tom with yellow eyes. *Zelda - a black and white she-cat with green eyes. Chapter 1, SilverClan (Rainkit's point of View) A young she-cat blinked open beautiful green eyes and looked around the nursery. She looked at her mother then at her brother and the cats looking at her and her brother. One of them sniffed her and then looked at her mother and said, "Their fine, they are healthy." Her mother sighed in relief and said, "Thank you for letting me know Cindertail." Cindertail looked at her mother and nodded. "Your welcome Mousetail," she had said then walked away. Rainkit looked at her mother and let out a squeal as her tail was pounced on. A moon later.... Rainkit looked at Moonkit, the new kit, and smiled. He looked back at her and returned the smile. The two then started playing around and Moonkit had her pinned. She kicked him off and then pinned him down fastly. "Ok! Ok! I give in!" Moonkit said to Rainkit. She let him up but did not let her guard down one bit. He lunged at her but she turned around and pawed him out of the air. "Nice try Moonkit, but you need to be a bit more quieter if you want to sneak up on me," she said, giggling. Moonkit huffed and walked over to the edge of camp. "Mom! I'm going for a walk outside of camp!" he yowled to his mother who was coming out of the nursery. "No!" Agateheart said angrily, running over to him and talking him away. Rainkit giggled at how protective Agateheart was then walked over to her mother who was talking with the deputy, Quailtalon. She sat down right next to her with her tail around her paws. Hawkkit padded over and attacked Rainkit for the fun of it. "Hey hey hey!" shouted their mother. They looked at her. "Go play somewhere else!" she said a bit snappingly. Rainkit stayed where she was because she wanted to be with her mother. Hawkkit walked away from his sister, his tail going back to forth angrily. Mousetail sighed and went back to talking to Quailtalon. Rainkit decided that she wanted to go mess around somewhere else so she left and went frolicking around the camp. Chapter 2, FeatherClan (Featherkit's point of view) Featherkit paced back and forth, thinking. She looked at her father and faked a smile so he would finally play with her for once in awhile. But sadly, he nodded and walked away, leaving Featherkit in the soft grass of their territory. She pouted and walked over to her mother, seeing if she would play with her, but sadly, her mother was out on patrol. It was soooo boring being the only kit in the nursery and the only kit in a litter! Then she heard a rustle and looked around to see a bunny rabbit. She sighed, she knew that she couldn't play with it. Though slowly, she crept up on the creature, she got closer and closer and closer and then.... BANG! Something had scared off the rabbit and she turned to see that someone had broken into camp and tried to get the clans attention. She hissed and lunged at the cat, only to be swatted out of the air and land on her side. Featherkit tried to get up but hurt to badly. The last thing she saw was the cat lunging at her mother. Then, everything went black. Chapter 3, WildClan (Boarkit's point of view) Boarkit walked out of the nursery and huffed. It was boring because his mother was asleep and the only apprentice in the clan was out training. He looked around and made sure no one was looking before he quietly snuck out of camp. He walked over to one of the borders that his mother had told him about and sat down. He wanted to get caught to prove that whenever you leave a kit at camp that the kit will wander away. He heard a rustle and turned around to see Blackstar. ''Oh great, the last person i wanted to find me finds me! ''he thought angrily to himself. "What are you doing out of camp Boarkit?!" Blackstar asked angrily. "Exploring, you know, sense i was left alone at camp!" Boarkit hissed and then stomped away, leaving Blackstar where he was. Boarkit kinda got lost because after 3 minutes, he had still not found the camp. He looked around fastly and sprinted off in a random direction. Well, he soon discovered Blackstar had followed him because Blackstar had grabbed his scruff and had tooken him back to camp. Once back in camp, Boarkit walked over to his mother who had just wooken up and sat down, pouting. "Boarkit," Dansyheart said to him, "you can't leave camp whenever you want without being escorted out." "Pfft! Like i even care!" he said irratiable. "Ok, that's it," she said hissingly. She lowered her head next to his ear and hissed, "You better behave or you will be the first kit to ever die because of stubborness!" Boarkit sighed and walked back into the nursery. He curled up in a tight ball and ignored his mother for the rest of the day and night. Chapter 4, RavenClan (Berrykit's point of view) Berrykit looked at Silverheart with envy in her eyes. She wished she could be medicine cat apprentice, but sadly, she was only a kit. Maybe Silverheart could make her her appprentice when Silverheart was a medicine cat! Berrykit smiled and looked at her mother. "Mommy!" she complained. "I wanna go outside and go see if i can help Silverheart!" Her mother looked at her and sighed. "Fine," she said. "Yay!" squealed Berrykit and she ran out of the nursery. She ran over to Silverheart. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, her tail wagging eagerily. Silverheart looked at Berrykit and said, "Can you fetch some more borage leaves for your mom? There in the medicine den next to the poppyseeds, don't eat ANYTHING!" Berrykit nodded and raced off to the medicine cat den. She grabbed some boarge leaves in her mouth and ran back over to her mother and gave them to her. "There you go mommy! Silverheart told me to give you some more," she said before her mom could ask questions. Berrykit ran back outside and ran over to Silverheart. "Do you need help with anything else?" she asked Silverheart, her silver eyes filled with plea. Silverheart shock her head. "Sorry, but everything is fine right now," she said to the kit. Berrykit pouted and walked over to the nursery. She curled up next to her mother, still a bit pouty like. She stayed there for awhile and got bored so went outside to explore. Chapter 5, RedClan (Applepaw's point of view) Applepaw looked at her mentor and quickly tripped her mentor and then pinned her down. Her mentor kicked her off and tried to pin her down but Applepaw jumped on her mentor's back and sunk her claws into her back. Her mentor rolled over but Applepaw was faster and jumped out of the way. She turned to her mentor, fur fluffed up to make her look bigger and lunged at her. Sandheart looked at Applepaw and said, "Ok, that's enough training for today." "Poohey, and i was just having fun," Applepaw said sadly. "We'll train more later!" snapped her mentor. The two walked back to camp, not saying a thing. Applepaw looked at her mentor sadly, wishing she would not be so snappy to her. Applepaw walked into the camp and settled down near the tree stump where she would eat. Sandheart went to tell Otterstar about how good of a training day they had had. Chapter 6, The Tribe (Frost's point of view) A kit was born to the tribe who's name was Frost that Clings to Rock. Frost blinked open perfect amber eyes and looked around the Kit-Mother den. It was big with only one queen in the den. Frost sighed and rested her chin on her paw. Then Stoneteller, the healer of the group, came in and looked at Frost. "Come out of Kit-Mother den," he said. Frost nodded and followed him outside. Frost was suprised at how big their camp was. Stoneteller took her to meet the cats. She even got to meet a to-be named Moon! Things were great here at the camp, great and amazing. She wished that she could stay here forever in camp just meeting all the warriors! But sadly, she couldn't so she went back to the Kit-Mother den and curled up next to her mother. She soon drifted to sleep. Chapter 7, SilverClan (Rainkit's point of view) Rainkit was playing with Hawkkit and Moonkit, enjoying the sun on her blue-gray pelt. She had Moonkit and Hawkkit both pinned but Hawkkit had soon got her pinned. Moonkit then lunged at Hawkkit and bowled him over. Rainkit giggled. She jumped back into the fight when she heard the leader's yowl coming from highrock. Category:Warrior Cat Fanfic Category:Fanfic